Turner and Hooch (They are Not)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: After Seamus finds out they're going to be partners, he and Blaise have a little conversation.


Note: Cop!AU, Muggle!AU

* * *

Seamus kept an eye on the guy sitting not too far from him. His fingers were folded together, and his elbows were perched on his desk, body swishing back and forth in the rolling chair.

He failed to understand why Captain Potter thought they would work well together as partners. This had to be some form of injustice. After Dean was hurt out in the field, Seamus was in need of another partner. He was positive that the captain would make a good decision because everyone in the station knew how close Seamus and Dean were; they were like those Turner and Hooch fellows.

Not once had Seamus thought about the captain making an odd choice, but this had been the first decision that Seamus had questioned regarding Harry. He just couldn't fathom the why and how his new partner was Blaise Zabini.

Blaise hadn't say anything when he approached the adjourning desks Dean and Seamus shared, but Seamus knew that he wanted to. The amused expression on the man's face said enough. God, Seamus was not a fan of this.

Which is how he found himself staring at Blaise as the cop was reading through the files assigned for the day.

"If you look hard enough, a picture will stay in your mind," he drawled, looking up and giving Seamus a sardonic grin.

Seamus scoffed and looked away from him; the bloody wanker thought he was smart.

"Just trying to figure out why we're being put on assignments together now is all, Zabini," Seamus said. "Because the last I heard, you had a scandalous reputation around the station."

Blaise leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Scandalous? Wouldn't have been my first word choice, and you shouldn't believe everything you hear, mate," he replied. "Though the reason Cap wanted to put us together is because you're…how should I put this eloquently, so you'll understand…" he tapped his fingers together. "…you're a bit of a hothead."

At the insult Seamus' nose flared, and he glared at Blaise. "I am not!" he stated.

Blaise pointed a finger at Seamus and clicked his tongue. "You're proving my point, Finnigan."

Refusing to give Blaise the satisfaction, Seamus kept his glare steady. "I'm going to Captain Potter as soon as he comes into office. I will not be working with you. I won't allow it."

The brown-skinned man raised an eyebrow. "First, Cap has been here all morning, so there goes that good perception you're supposed to have," he said. "Second, do you honestly think you can demand that we don't work together? As if it hadn't been attempted?"

Seamus wasn't sure if he should be offended that Blaise didn't want to work with him or saddened that he wouldn't be able to convince the captain. With a sigh Seamus leaned on his desk and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it all," he muttered to himself, which was louder than he thought it was.

"I'm not that bad, Finnigan," Blaise said with his head tilted. "Think of it as one of those projects that kids have to do in pairs in school."

Seamus snorted. "We're not children, Zabini."

"I suppose that's true for one of us…"

"Oi! What are you trying to say?"

"I was pretty sure you can at least understand that statement, mate. Guess I was wrong."

Seamus clenched his fist as he shot an irritated look in Blaise's direction. He could not work with Zabini. It wasn't fair. Seamus didn't care if he had to wear a bloody tutu and perform in a ballet recital for the captain to get another partner.

Except Seamus knew that when Captain Potter's mind was made up, the order was final. So, Seamus was stuck with Zabini until the captain saw fit to pull them apart.

"I don't like this as much as you do, Finnigan," Blaise said. "But you need to get used to it. We're stuck together for quite some time."

Seamus had been somewhat ready to accept his fate, but that stupid smirk just had to reappear on Zabini's face. Seamus hoped that this partnership would end sooner than later.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #10 Transfiguration Task 1** : write about two people being forced to work together

 **Word Count** : 690


End file.
